how bunny met phil
by BunnyXRuss
Summary: Deadliest Catch :D how Bunny met Phil Harris and yes .. there is more.. M for sex .. and language so read with caution
1. Chapter 1

"Holy fuck, it's early" said Bunny as she reached over to turn off her alarm clock. If ever an inanimate object could be hated, it was that. She rolled over, settling back in for a snooze when it hit her - IT'S SATURDAY! PHIL HARRIS WAS GOING TO BE IN PHILLY! She sat up in bed, throwing the covers back and hopped out, tripping over clothes and books as she made her way to the bathroom. Today was going to be a great day!

Bunny was a big fan of Deadliest Catch, but most of all she was a fan of . That man could certainly do it for her. There was just something about him. She didn't know if it was the tattoos, his hard-ass way of running things, or the fact that he was hot as hell, but he just really turned her crank. And wouldn't you know it, he was going to be a few miles away that day. Well, actually more than a few miles, but close enough that she HAD to go. There was simply no question. When Phil Harris is within a 500 mile radius, nothing stands in your way of meeting him.

After showering, Bunny spent about 20 minutes going through her closet, wondering what to wear. Again, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and she had to look good. She tried on several outfits until she found the perfect one, and set off to the kitchen to grab a bit of breakfast and everything she needed, then headed out the door.

No one said the trip would be a breeze. Three hours in a car would make anyone want to jump off of a bridge, but she had to keep reminding herself of the award she would get at the end. Her friend was equally as excited as the two of them headed down the highway, sharing stories and fantasies, and reliving greatest moments of the seasons along the wall.

But it was still a long drive. When the both of them thought they'd never see the light at the end of the tunnel, they finally arrived at their destination! There it was....the motorcycle expo. There were hundreds of people all over the place. At that particular moment, they didn't give a rats ass about the motorcycles- the just wanted to see Phil! So after finally finding a parking spot, they grabbed their cameras, signs and bags and headed inside.

The place was huge. There were booths everywhere, and tons of people. Lots of shiny things to distract them, but the girls kept their mission- finding Phil. The autograph sessions weren't started yet, so they wandered around hoping to maybe catch a glimpse. The rounded the same corner 3 times, and on the last go round, Bunny spotted a tattood man from behind. He kind of looked like Phil....He was about the same height...she checked out his ass and it too looked like Phil's ass.....

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Bunny whispered.

"What? What?" said Rusty.

"I think that's him!!" said Bunny, bouncing up and down and pointing.

The girls kept staring, scrutinizing the man, wondering if it was him. Finally he turned around, as a security person went over to talk to him.

"It's him, It's him!" squeeled Bunny. The girls jumped up and down, but quickly composed himself as he walked by them, heading to his autograph table. The smiled politely at Phil, trying to show themselves to be calm and collected, but that didnt' last long as Phil winked at Bunny as he walked by, smiling a devlish smile. The girls erupted into a fit of giggles and headed off towards the bathrooms.

Once inside they set their bags on the counter to get everything ready to meet Phil.

"Did you see him wink at me?" asked Bunny. "Oh my God, I hope I don't do something stupid. What if I do something stupid? Oh god, I'll just die! Do you think he'll get a picture with me? How's my hair?"

Rusty laughed. "Holy fuck, just take a breath, will ya?" she said. "It'll be fine. And your hair looks great. How's mine?"

The girls finished getting ready, then headed back out to the main floor. They made their way to Phil's line, which was the longest out of all the celebrities and waited. And waited......and then waited some more. Damn, there were a lot of people! But the girls kept their cool and waited their turn.

Finally, they got close to the table. They could see Phil smiling and talking with his fans. Bunny began to panic. Normally, she was cool with these things, but this was Phil. He's the most amazing guy ever! She felt her hands get all sweaty, he breathing got faster and she began to shake with nerves. Suddenly, the guy in front of her was done. He had his picture and was moving away, and the people behind her were pushing her ahead, anxious to get the line moving. And there she was, standing in front of Phil Harris. Whoa.

"Hey there" said Phil, as he sat back down in his chair. He smiled up at her. She smiled back, barely.

"Uhh, Hi" she managed to say.

"Hi" Phil said again. He waited patiently for her to give him something to sign. That's what everyone else had done. When she didn't move, he looked down at her hand. It was holding a picture, which was what he had thought she would pass to him, but it was still at her side. He also noticed that the hand holding it was shaking. She must be nervous. But why would she be nervous around him??

"You want me to sign your picture?" Phil asked.

Bunny nodded and held her very shaky hand out for him to take it.

"Why are you shaking?" Phil asked as he took the picture and started to sign it.

Bunny blushed a million shades of red. She cleared her throat and made an attempt to speak. "Because you're my favourite all time captain".

Phil stopped signing and looked up at her, smiling. His eyes met hers, and they just looked at each other for a moment. He looked back down, and finished signing his name. "Thanks" he said quietly.

Suddenly, Bunny felt a nudge in her back from Rusty. "Ask him about the picture!!" she whispered.

Bunny turned back to Phil. "Umm, could I maybe....um... get a picture with you?" she asked, shyly.

"Sure!" Phil said as he stood, beckoning her to come back to his side of the table. Bunny moved quickly to stand by Phil, but got the shock of her life when she felt two strong arms envelope her whole body. Phil was hugging her. Actually hugging her! And not just a regular hug, either. He was squeezing. Tight! She could feel his heartbeat from his chest, which was pressed right against hers. She could feel his breath on her cheek as there was absolutely nothing coming between them. And she could smell his cologne, and holy shit did he ever smell good. Just having Phil so close, and holding her the way he was, was making her breathe even harder and she felt all tingly, like it was an out of body experience. She couldn't believe this was happening!

Rusty took the picture, but Phil didn't let go. He turned his head to look at her, and she did the same. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Bunny" she said, smiling.

"Bunny. That's a cute name" he replied. "Cute name for a cute girl."

The security guard came over to try and hurry things up, so Phil had to let go, although he did so slowly, as if reluctantly. Bunny quickly asked him to sign the posters, which he did, and then she thanked him, ready to head off. She took a few steps when Phil called out to her.

"So are you going to look around? Check out any of the bikes?" he asked.

Bunny nodded her head yes. She would say yes to anything Phil asked her.

"Great. Well, have fun" he replied, and he winked again.

Bunny and Rusty headed away from the line and out to the parking lot to get some air. Once they were out of the building and around the corner, they stopped, looked at each other and began screaming.

"I can't believe he hugged me!!" squeeled Bunny. "It felt so amazing!!!"

"And I've got it all on film" said Rusty.

The girls looked at the pics on the small screen, commenting on how they would look full size, and how one in particular would definitly be a candidate for photoshop.

"What did he say to you when you were leaving?" asked Rusty.

"He asked me if I was going to check out the bikes" said Bunny. "I hadn't planned on it, but...."

"Oh my god, you totally have to go back!" yelled Rusty.

Bunny looked confused. "Why?"

"Think about it" answered Rusty. "Phil asked you if you were going to check out the bikes. He was asking you if you were going to stick around....."

The thought dawned on Bunny. Oh my....was Phil flirting with her? Did he WANT her to stay around??? She immediately began to gather up her things. "Come on Rusty, we're going back in!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside, the girls played it cool and wandered around checking out the bikes and booths. SOme of it was pretty cool,but the only thing on Bunny's mind was Phil. Every so often, she would grab the camera and look at the pics again.

They made their way over to the autograph table and noticed that the line was still long. They meandered around a bit, off to the side, until the security guy told everyone that he was very sorry but they would have to clue up. The girls watched as Phil apologized to everyone that he couldn't meet, and then the people were ushered away as Phil was met by the organizers. They were talking for a while, as Phil gathered his things, and then he headed to another part of the center. Once again, he passed the girls, but this time he stopped.

"Oh, hello again" he said smiling.

Bunny had more confidence now. "Hi" she said, smiling back.

She and Phil were definitly eyeing each other. Rusty noticed, and got very excited for her friend. She decided to move back a few paces, to let them talk.

"So did you check out the bikes?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, they're all really cool" answered Bunny.

"Yeah, this is a pretty cool thing they got going here" Phil said, as he looked around. Bunny wasn't sure what to answer, as she hadn't been paying close attention to the motorcycles. She was only thinking about Phil. But Phil finally broke the silence.

"So, how long did you drive to get here? Some people told me they came a long way".

"Three hours" replied Bunny. "But it was totally worth it!" Oh god. She just had a total fangirl moment in front of the guy she was a fangirl for. This was epic fail!

Phil chuckled. "You think so, huh?" Bunny looked confused.

"You think I'm worth it" said Phil, clarifying what he meant.

Bunny blushed. "Yeah, I do" she answered quietly.

The security people interupted again, telling Phil that he had to meet with the press people. He asked them to hang on a moment, and he turned back towards Bunny.

"Hey, if you wouldn't mind waiting for a little while, we could finish our conversation later" he said.

"Sure!" said Bunny, excitedly.

Phil smiled. "Ok great, I should only be a half hour or so". Then he turned and headed away with the organizers. Bunny stood in the same spot, smiling. Rusty came up behind her.

"He was SO flirting with you!" she said. Bunny turned around to face her friend.

"No....he couldn't be. You think so?" she asked.

The girls broke into a fit of giggling again as the headed for the waiting area. And they waited. And they waited and they waited.

Two hours had passed and Phil hadn't come back. Bunny's hope was fading with each minute. Rusty was worried about the coming night, and the drive home. She tried to hold out hope for her friend, but it just didn't seem like it would end happily.

After resigning herself to the fact that Phil was probably already gone back to Seattle, Bunny rose from her seat and gathered her things, ready to head back home. They walked somberly to the door, when suddenly she heard someone calling her name.

Bunny turned around to see a security guard running up to her.

"Is your name Bunny?" he asked. She looked at Rusty, confused.

"Yes" she answered.

The man doubled over, trying to catch his breath. "Oh thank God. Mr. Harris asked me to come find you. He wants to see you"

Bunny lit up. Oh my God!! He hadn't left afterall. And he remembered her!!! She looked to Rusty, who was just as happy as she was.

"If you'll follow me...." the man said.

Again, Bunny looked to Rusty, who reached out and took Bunny's bag from her. "Go" she said. "You know where to find me".

Bunny thanked her friend and headed of to find Phil. Turns out this center was a big place! They walked across the whole main floor, then up in an elevator, then down several hallways until they came to a door. The security guy left her after telling her that Phil was in there, and for a moment she just stood there not knowing what to do. Finally, she knocked. She didn't hear anything. Suddenly the door opened and there was Phil.

"Hey! Come in!" he said, as he stood aside allowing her into the room. "I was afraid he wouldnt find you! I'm so glad he did!"

Bunny walked in and looked around. It must have been some kind of lounge. There was a table, a kitchen area, a couch and some chairs. Very posh. Phil moved over to the fridge.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked. "They've got all kinds of stuff here"

"No thanks" Bunny answered.

Phil moved over to the couch and when he saw that Bunny wasn't following him, he beckoned her over. "Come on, I don't bite......unless you want me to"

Bunny laughed nervously, but sat on the couch. She sat in silence, wondering what to say. She opened her mouth to thank him for coming, but he spoke first.

"This is probably really weird, but I really wanted to see you again" he said. Bunny didn't speak. She was too awestruck by his words. Phil took it as a bad sign. "But if you want to leave, then I'll understand...."

"NO!" Bunny said. "I want to stay" She blushed again. "I'm glad you asked me to".

Phil smiled. "There's just something about you...you seem like a really fun girl".

Bunny laughed. "I am. Well, I can be....."

Phil moved a little closer. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "And are you a bad girl, too?"

Bunny was getting hot. This was her ultimate fantasy and it was coming true. Someone pinch her! Actually, Phil might!!

"Maybe...." she answered.

Phil laughed that gravelly laugh of his. "Well let's just see how bad you can get..." He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled in her in for a kiss. He kissed her hard and fast, a clashing of lips and teeth. His tongue pushed it's way into her mouth exploring every inch of it, playing with her tongue.

Bunny was in heaven. It was like kissing god or something! She felt his hand move from her neck down to her shoulder, then down to her arm, then even further to her waist. He put his hand under her shirt, moving it up so he could grasp her breast, kneading it in his big strong hand. She moaned into his mouth at the touch. God, this can't be happening. but it is!!

She had to breathe, so she pulled away and worked to try and get her breath. Phil watched her smiling. She looked back up at him and he asked her if she was ok. When she replied that she was, he took his hand out from under shirt and worked on pulling it off over her head. She raised her arms for him, and let him do it. She would let him do whatever he wanted.

Once it was off, he tossed it on the ground and pulled her close to him again. He kissed her mouth, but only for a second. He moved down lower, to her ear, then to her neck. All the while, his hands moved feverishly behind her unhooking he bra. When it was undone, he pulled it off of her shoulder and this time used both hands to cup her breasts. Bunny moaned at the touch, and Phil chuckled.

"You like that, huh?" he asked.

"Yes" she breathed.

"Well I'm not done yet...." Phil bent his head and trailed his tongue from her neck all the way down to one nipple. He licked it, flicking it with his tongue and then took the whole thing into his mouth, sucking it. Bunny yelped at the feeling, the shivers going through her whole body. Phil moved to the other one, doing the same, and loving the reaction he got from her.

Bunny almost couldn't stand it. Her whole body was on fire. She knew she could cum at any second if she wanted to, but she wanted to make it last. Phil seemed to read her mind as he gently lay her down on the couch. He moved over her, unbuckling her pants and pulling them down and off in one swoop. He bent foward and kissed her belly, trailing his tongue as he moved lower. He stopped right above her pussy. Good god, if it felt this good with her panties still on, what would it be like without them?!?!? She was soon going to find out.... 


	3. Chapter 3

Phil leaned back and grabbed them, telling her to 'lift up' he pulled them off. He tossed them onto the floor with the rest of her clothes and then gently placed his hands on her knees, spreading her legs apart. He shifted his position until he was on his knees, and he lowered himself between her legs. "Let's see how you taste...." he whispered.

At that moment, he slowly licked the length of her pussy, slowly, teasingly. Bunny arched up off the couch, the pleasure going straight to her brain. "Oh god!" she yelled.

"You can call me Phil" Phil joked as he blew kisses over her pussy. He shifted his position again so that he could balance himself, and he brought a finger up to join his mouth. He slowly pushed it inside of her, feeling how wet she was, and began to move it and out.

Bunny was whimpering now, writhing around. This was everything she ever dreamed about. She didn't want it to end!

Phil added a second finger, stretching her pussy, as she moaned below him. "Damn, you're so fucking wet" he said as he pushed them in and out. Phil wanted to fuck her, but he also wanted to experience her mouth too.

He removed his fingers and knelt up. "How about you taste me, now" he said. Bunny sat up and grabbed his cock, anxious to taste it. She licked it first, liking the way Phil hissed when she did so, and the she took only the head in her mouth, teasing him. Phil reached up, grabbing her hair. "Yeah, that's it. That feels so fucking good" he said. She took him deeper into her mouth, almost into her throat.

"Yeah, take it. Take all of it" he said. Phil loved it. A little too much, maybe. He was getting close, but he didn't want to cum like this. He looked down at her again.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked.

Bunny looked up at him, mouth still fuck of his cock. "Mm hmm" she managed for an answer.

Phil pulled his cock free and pushed her back down on the couch. "Good" he said. "Because I wanna that fuck that pussy so hard, you won't know what hit you!"

He pulled her legs up, and stuck two fingers in her pussy once more, feeling the wetness. He pulled them out and licked them clean, drawing a groan from Bunny. Then, he pulled her closer to him, and pushed his cock in with one hard thrust. Bunny cried out as he immediately began to fuck her, pounding into her hard and fast.

"God, you're so fucking tight!" Phil panted.

Bunny could only moan. Phil had a strong grip on her hips as he slammed into her. She didn't care what noises she was making. It didn't occur to her that someone could come in at any moment. Right now, she was being fucked by Phil Harris and that's all that mattered. Suddenly, Phil pulled out and flipped her over. He pulled her hair to make her get on her hands and knees. "You like doggie style?" he asked. Before she could answer, he plunged his cock into her pussy again, grabbing her hair making her moan once again.

Phil may be 52, but he fucked like a 20 year old. Bunny was getting close. "I'm gonna cum....." she panted.

"Oh, don't worry baby" said Phil. "I'm not gonna stop until I make you cum 10 times!" With that, he reached under her and rubbed her clit, making her cum hard. She screamed his name as he continued to fuck her. He slowed down only a little bit to let her catch her breath.

When he figured she was recoved enough, he again pulled out and moved to sit on the couch. He pulled her onto him. "Ride me" he commanded, voice low and gritty, the way she liked it.

She moved herself so she could direct his cock into her pussy, and sat all the way down on it. "Yeah, that's my girl" he said, as he grabbed her hips, guiding her up and down. He played with her nipples as she rode him, twisting them and sucking them. Soon she was cumming again. "That's two!" he joked.

Bunny wasn't sure how much more she could take. She was thoroughly fucked out. But Phil wanted to keep going, so she wasn't about to stop. Phil moved her back to the original position as he pulled her legs up around him and started fucking her again. He leaned over her, kissing her passionately, alternating his thrusts from fast to slow. It was driving her crazy! She came again and again, and was close to passing out. Finally, Phil began to fuck her hard and deep and his eyes closed. He was going to cum. She felt him tighten up as he slammed into her one last time and filled her pussy with his cum. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavy.

After what seemed like hours, time of which she didn't want to end, Phil rolled off of her. He propped himself up on one elbow and smiled down at her. "That was hot!" he said.

Bunny smiled back to him. "Very!" she said. "I'm so glad I came here today".

"I am too" said Phil as he kissed her. He looked at his watch. "Damn, I've got a plane to catch. I wish I could stay here with you, though" He thought for a minute. "I'm going to be in Florida in a few weeks. Maybe you could meet me there"

Bunny was excited. "You want to see me again??" she asked.

"Of course. I still owe you another 4 orgams, remember? I promised 10".

Bunny laughed. "Deal!" she yelled. As she got dressed and walked with Phil down the hall to the main floor, she eagerly awaited the drive home with Rusty. With what she had just done, the three hour drive back would be much more entertaining this time!!! 


End file.
